Untitled
by Devilsfire666
Summary: Three words. Fire. Death. Loss. Kagome Higurashi has witnessed all of it, from her family's death, to her home being burned to the ground, and she's desperate to find out the cause...
1. Chapter 1

_She ran as fast as she could. She could see the flames and instantly knew they were in danger. She was crying, people kept grabbing at her, screaming at her to stay away from the house. Saying that it was goo late, that there was nothing she could do. She didn't listen and ran into the house anyway. She ran into the living room and then the kitchen. She screamed at what she saw. Her mother engulfed in flames. She ran into her parents' room, her room, the bathroom, anywhere she could think to find somebody but found no one. She ran into her little_ _brother's room, and screamed again at what was seen there...her father burnt completely through. There was a noise behind her and she turned to see her brother on the floor. She ran over to him as quickly as she could...he was still breathing, but barely. She grabbed him and carried him out of the house. They were two feet from the door when the house completely collapsed. "**S...si...sister, please stop crying."**_ _She looked down at her brother and nodded her head. She carried him over to the crowd and asked for a doctor. An ambulance was there quickly and took her and her brother away. She was waiting in the hallway of the ER when a doctor walked out of her brother's room. She could tell by the way he looked at her that something was wrong. She jumped up quickly and ran over to him. **"Is he okay?" **She asked frantically. **"I'm so sorry but...we couldn't save him..." **She stopped listening after that. Those four words kept repeating over and over in her head._

"_**We couldn't save him...**_

"_**We couldn't save him...**_

"_**We couldn't...**_

Kagome woke with a start. She was crying again. The same nightmare again. It has haunted her since the accident over seven years ago. She remembered it like it was yesterdayBoth her parents burnt to death...Her little brother dying in the hospital. Kagome sighed and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:00 A.M. She sighed again and got ready for school. She walked into the hall, got a towel our of the linen closet, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She walked back our 15 minutes later and back into her room. She searched through her dresser for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of baggy, black jeans and a T-shirt that said in red letters, **"When I can't sleep, I count the buckles on my straight jacket." **She put on her clothes and brushed her hair. She put on some socks and a pair of black army boots. She put on some fishnet armwarmers, grabbed her back and left the house. Once she was far enough from the house, she grabbed a cigarette and lighter from her bag. She lit her cigarette and threw the lighter back in her bag. She sighed and continued walking to school. Once she got to school, she flicked away her cig and walked inside the school. **'_Today is going to be hell'_** was all she thought and she walked through the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated school started up again. If you want to know all the pairings and stuff go to my profile it will tell you everything.

She walked down the halls searching for her locker. '3-339...3-340...AH HAH 3-341!' She threw her backpack into her locker and grabbed a notebook and a pencil. Her schedule looked like this:

Freshman English

Biology

Choir/Orchestra

Lunch

History of Conflict and Change

She walked into her English class, sat down and started doodling

"Alright class, Settle down. What I am now passing out is your syllabus. Read it and sign it. I want you to take it home and have your parent or guardian to do the same." The teacher started walking down the aisles passing out the papers. He stopped at Kagome's desk and took her notebook from her.

" And what do we have here? Someone who thinks writing notes is more important than my teaching?"

"Actually" she said. " If you would look at the notebook you would see that doodling is more important than your teaching."

"Why you little...Out in the hall!" Mr. Scary teacher man said.

"Ok" She snatched the notebook out of the teachers hand and walked out the door leaving the teacher sputtering. Kagome sat outside the door doodling, yet again when the teacher walked out.

"Look kid. I know it's the first day of school and all. But that does not mean you can come into my classroom and backtalk me..."

" I didn't backtalk you. I just stated the obvious, or in your case, not-so-obvious." Kagome Interrupted.

" You have detention after school today." The teacher said. Then he turned around and walked back into the classroom only to get stabbed in the eye with a rouge paper airplane. Kagome stayed in the hall for the rest of class time then went to her locker after the bell rang. ' Wonder what other trouble I'll get into today.' She thought as she walked to her next class. 'Oh My Gawd!' she thought as she walked into the classroom. Everyone was talking about which music artist was hotter, the football team tryouts, or what they did over the summer. As she walked to the back of the classroom she caught bits and pieces of different conversations.

"Whatever Omarion is WAY hotter than Usher."

"Dude I wonder what position I'll get on the team this year."

"Does my eyeshadow match my belt?" Kagome sat down feeling sick and scared.

3rd P.O.V.

The gothic bitch sat down looking very irritated. 'She looks like me in some weird, sick, twisted kind of way.' (three guesses who) ' She better not try taking InuYasha from me. I'll kill her before she even gets the chance.'

"Earth to Kikyo. Hello, you in there?" I turned to see Kagura trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, What do you want?"

"I asked you a question."

"And it would be...?"

"Does my eyeshadow match my belt?" She said exasperated. I looked at her outfit. She was wearing and white leather mini-skirt, with a red belt. A hot pink tank top, and whit zip up jacket, red eyeshadow, black eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

"Yes your eyeshadow matches your belt." I said.

"Oh goody!" She squealed. 'Oh brother.'

Original P.O.V.

Somebody in the class started squealing and it scared Kagome. 'What the fuck are they freaking out about!' She thought getting a really bad headache rather quickly.

"Kagura stop your screeching this instant your giving me a migraine." Said the teacher as she came walking through the door. The squealing stopped almost instantly.

"Alright class. Considering it is the first day of school you can talk freely amongst yourselves while I finish setting up the classroom." Teacher lady said. People started whispering to each other but that changed rather quickly. Kagome just kinda zoned out 'til she was hit in the head with a paper ball. She looked around but didn't see anybody suspicious.

"Psst, down here." Kagome looked under the table next to hers to see a girl hiding there.

"What are you doing under there? And why the fuck did you throw a paper ball at me?" Kagome all but shouted.

"I couldn't get your attention and I'm hiding. By the way I'm Sango." Sango said.

"Uhhh...o...k. I'm Kagome." Kagome said.

A/N: I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter. So you better hurry.


End file.
